Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds: Revised
by Ratchet'sApprentice
Summary: Lily has escaped from the Decepticons and is terribly hurt and scared. When Jazz finds her and takes her to the base in Diego Garcia, things begin to get ugly. What exactly have the Decepticons done to her to make her scared of her own shadow? Revised. THIS IS NOT CONNECTED TO UNWANTED PLEASURE OR UNNAMED LOVE!
1. Chapter 1: Found

Author: Ratchet'sapprentice  
>Category: Transformers<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just my OC and this plot. Celeste belongs to Bleach Freak 15.  
>Genre(s): RomanceAngst  
>Pairing(s): JazzOC, and Ratchet/OC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Lily has escaped from the Decepticons and is terribly hurt and scared. When Jazz finds her and takes her to the base in Diego Garcia, things begin to get ugly. What exactly have the Decepticons done to her to make her scared of her own shadow? And is there any hope for her to find love in a safe place? Rated M for language, violence, mentions of rape, self harm and suicide attempts. Dark.  
>Title: Time doesn't heal all wounds.<p>

Chapter 1: Found.

"Ahhh, get away from me!"

Jazz was making his rounds in Mission City when he heard the scream. He had been repaired after he was ripped apart in the battle here, and informed that the Autobots had won against the Decepticons, thanks to Sam and Mikaela.

When he heard the scream, he instantly activated his scanners, scanning in a hundred mile radius from where his current position was. He found that the scream had come from a human femme, who was being threatened by a human mech, who appeared to be armed.

Now, if there was _one_ thing Jazz despised above everything, it was mechs who had the bolts to threaten an unarmed opponent, femme or otherwise. He gunned his engine and reached just outside where he found the scream.

Activating his hologram, he walked calmly into the alley and gave the human mech a look of distaste, before looking to the human femme and analysing her. By primus…she was injured pretty badly.

"Where do ya get off hurtin' unarmed femmes?" He asked.

He turned back to the human mech; the look in his optics was colder than anything an Autobot should have. The human mech turned towards him and held the knife out to him.

"Back off buddy, or I'll stab her" he replied.

Jazz fixed the human mech with his steely glare and walked up to him, stopping when the knife was just touching his abdomen.

"No ya won't. Yer not gonna risk havin' someone witness ya stab an unarmed femme, knowin' that if de law enforcement officers put ya on trial, they're gonna favour the femme an' not you" he remarked.

The human mech looked right into Jazz's optics and Jazz smiled inside when he saw the fear in the human's own optics.

"Now, drop de weapon an' ya can walk 'way from this without so much as a peep from anyone else. Or, ya can continue to threaten de femme, an' I'll call de law enforcement officers fer this area right now. Up to you" he reasoned.

The human's optics opened considerably wider and Jazz heard the clatter of the knife on the ground, before the now unarmed man ran out of the alley. A scan told Jazz when the human male was far enough away, and he turned to the woman.

"You alright?" He enquired.

The woman nodded, thanked him and began to limp out of the alley. But as she turned, Jazz's optics caught something on her back, where her shirt was ripped. He blinked and looked harder. Was he seeing what he _thought_ he was seeing?

He walked up to the woman, grabbed her arm…lightly and looked at the mark on her lower back. It _was_ what he thought it was. The human femme had the Decepticon insignia burned onto her lower back.

"Where'd ya get that mark?" He demanded.

The woman looked at him and then looked at the vehicle, which was now revving its engine with the demand.

"P-please don't hurt me?" She begged.

Jazz looked into her optics, and was startled by what he saw there. Fear. She was afraid of him. If she were a human Decepticon, she wouldn't be afraid of him, she would be trying to offline him.

"Where'd ya get de mark?" He demanded again.

The woman looked down and Jazz vented hard. He then looked up, to see there were loads of scratches, cuts and bruises on her body. The hand shaped bruises weren't hand shaped at all, they were…claw shaped.

_: Jazz to Optimus…we have a problem: _he said.

_**: Optimus receiving. What is the problem?: **_Optimus replied.

Jazz vented.

_: I was drivin' 'round Mission City, like ya asked me to, an' I came across this armed human mech threatening an unarmed human femme. An' you know how much I 'ate that: _he explained.

_**: Go on: **_Optimus answered.

Jazz looked at the human femme and told her to stay where she was. He went over to his alt mode and vented yet again.

_: Well, I managed ta get the femme free o' the mech's grasp, bu' when she went ta walk 'way. I noticed she 'as the Decepticon insignia burned onta 'er lumbar area: _he said.

There was silence on the other end.

_**: That is worrying…do you have the femme with you now?: **_Optimus questioned.

Jazz looked over to where he left the femme and saw that she had disappeared.

_: Slaggit no. I told 'er ta stay where she was: _he replied.

Optimus vented through the comm. Link.

_**: Find her Jazz: **_he ordered.

Jazz cut off the communications and began to drive around Mission City. Having taken a photo of the woman's face when he looked at her, he could recognise her by sight. While he was driving around, he could hear Ironhide and Optimus conversing through the comm. link.

_**: How do we know she is not a spy for the Decepticons?: **_Ironhide asked.

Optimus vented.

_**: We do not. But I have faith in Jazz: **_he replied.

Jazz revved his engine.

_: Optimus, when she looked at me…she 'ad fear in 'er optics. A Decepti-creep wouldn't have fear in their optics, they'd be fightin' ta offline me: _he explained.

Optimus made a noise.

_**: Jazz is correct Ironhide. If this woman was a Human Decepticon, then she would have been fighting to offline Jazz, she would not have been afraid: **_He reasoned.

Ironhide made a disapproving noise and huffed.

_**: It could just be a trick to get us to tell her our plans: **_he said.

Optimus vented again.

_**: Indeed. But if this human is not a Decepticon spy. What then Ironhide?: **_He questioned.

Ironhide was silent and Optimus turned his comm. link to Jazz.

_**: Find her Jazz and bring her in. Does she have any other injuries besides the Decepticon insignia?: **_He asked.

Jazz told him about the cuts, scratches and bruises, and that her clothing was ripped. He had just finished telling Optimus of the other injuries, when he found the femme, sitting on the ground outside a closed down shop.

_: I found 'er Prime: _he said.

His hologram got out of his alt form and walked up to the femme.

"Why'd ya run off?" He questioned.

She looked up at him, fear in her optics and then looked back down.

"B-because…I-I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't m-mean to run a-away. I-I just w-wanted to d-do some sh-shopping. P-please don't h-hurt me…p-please?" She cried.

She then curled up and Jazz shook his head.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya. But I need ya to come wit me" he said.

She looked up at him, the fear still in her optics. But eventually nodded. Jazz helped her up and he took her to his alt form, where he let Optimus know to send a plane to Mission City to pick them up.

**_A/N: Alright. So I figured I'd put a revised version up for this story. I'd like some feedback to know whether this one is better than the last one, or if I should just continue the other one? So please give me feed back? If this one proves to be better than the last one, then I'll continue writing this one, if not, then I'll delete this one and continue with the other one._**

**_Ratchet'sapprentice_**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

Author: Ratchet'sapprentice  
>Category: Transformers<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just my OC and this plot. Celeste belongs to Bleach Freak 15.  
>Genre(s): RomanceAngst  
>Pairing(s): JazzOC, and Ratchet/OC  
>Rating: M Summary: Lily has escaped from the Decepticons and is terribly hurt and scared. When Jazz finds her and takes her to the base in Diego Garcia, things begin to get ugly. What exactly have the Decepticons done to her to make her scared of her own shadow? And is there any hope for her to find love in a safe place? Rated M for language, violence, mentions of rape, self harm and suicide attempts. Dark.<br>Title: Time doesn't heal all wounds.  
>Warning(s): Mentions of Rape.<p>

Chapter 2: Dreams.

**_Darkness; it was suffocating; she was sat on a huge table...what was it that they called it? Oh yeah, a berth, her breath was coming in pants and if you put a stethoscope to her chest; as she inhaled you would be able to hear the rattling that was in her lungs as it was heard on the outside in the form of wheezing. She was scared and she was all alone; she was so scared that every time she heard a tiny little noise; her breathing increased and the wheezing got louder. In the dim light; you could see the bruises and scratches on her face and her figure was extremely slim; almost anorexic...almost. Suddenly; there was the sound of hissing and the door to the room opened; light flooded in, making her have to cover her eyes because it blinded her. _**

**_The light was partially blocked out when a figure stood in the doorway; it was a tall, bulky figure that appeared to have something akin to devil horns on its head. When she saw this figure, she began to breathe even harder; almost hyperventilating._**

**_"Poor, poor pet; are you hungry little pet?" A voice asked._**

**_She nodded a little; she'd learned to answer them straight away when they asked a question; that way, the punishment that she recieved wasn't as bad as it would be if she didn't give an answer within seconds of them asking the question. She kept her eyes down as the figure walking over to the berth; placing a small tray about two or three feet away from her, not getting up she waited. She'd also learned to wait until she was told that she could eat or drink; that way, she would sometimes get to eat her fill and rest a little before they used her again._**

**_"Well...go on little pet; you may consume it" the figure said._**

**_She got up; slowly and on shaky legs, stepping lightly and slowly over to the food; but stopped when another figure appeared in front of her. Looking down; she waited until the figure decided to move. Looking down showed that she was submissive and was going to do as she was told; she'd learned to do this within the first few weeks of her being here, if she did that, then they didn't notice her as much. When the figure didn't move; she took in a deep breath, preparing to speak._**

**_"E-excuse m-me pl-please?" She asked._**

**_The figure stayed where it was for another few minutes, before finally moving out of the way; once she reached the food, she crouched down and reached out to take something from the tray; only to have a foot land in her face. She cried out a little and flew back, landing on her backside holding her nose and mouth._**

**_"I'm sorry little pet; that was meant to go over your head" the figure sarcastically said._**

**_Fighting back the tears; she spat a tooth onto the berth, before getting up and trying to get to the food again. She was so hungry, her stomach felt like it was eating itself and she had waves of nausea coming and going. She reached out to take the food again; but the figure kicked the food aside, standing in front of her._**

**_"If you want it my little pet; you're going to have to work for it" the figure said._**

**_She fought a sob and more tears at the implication of what the figure wanted; she knew it wasn't going to be very nice, and she had a dreadful feeling that she was going to be screaming by the middle of it and almost comatose by the end of it._**

**_"Take your armour off...NOW!" The figure shouted._**

**_She jumped a little at this raise of voice; but complied with the order that she had been given; divesting herself of her clothing and standing there as naked as the day she was born. She kept her eyes looking down; never once looking her perpetrator in the eyes._**

**_"Good pet; now get yourself into a horizontal position" the figure said._**

**_She quickly and quietly did what she was told to do; lest she get a beating for not obeying her 'master'. Once she was in that position; the figure lay itself down ontop of her; fiddling with something down at its nether regions and looking over her._**

**_"You are a filthy, worthless, piece of slag human femme. Say it" the figure said._**

**_When she said nothing; the figure's hand came up to grab her face; making her look at it._**

**_"SAY IT!" The figure shouted._**

**_She couldn't fight the tears that spilled from her eyes as her 'master' raised its voice at her. She took in a deep breath._**

**_"I-I am-m a fi-filthy, wor-worthle-less p-pie-ce o-of sl-ag hu-human fem-mme" she repeated._**

**_The figure smiled and she felt something nudge her private parts; she turned her face away from the figure on top of her and closed her eyes; but was made to look back at it._**

**_"Look at me" it said._**

**_When she didn't open her eyes; the figure squeezed her cheeks a little harder._**

**_"Look...at...me!" it growled._**

**_Her eyes shot open and she was able to look her perpetrator in the eyes for the first time; and it made her so scared to see what she saw there. For what she saw there, wasn't kindness, wasn't gentleness, it was pure and unyielding evil._**

**_"You fragging worthless piece of human slag; you will look at me when I tell you to" the figure growled._**

**_She looked at it; unyielding fear in her eyes no doubt; her breath was now coming in painful gasps and the body on top of her was making it harder for her to breathe._**

**_"Y-yes s-s-sir" she stuttered._**

**_The figure nodded and let a smile grace it's lips; before thrusting into her, almost ripping her apart and moaning at the scream she let forth from her lips._**

**_"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" _**

**_~TRANSFORMERS~_**

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Lily screamed.

She woke up; sweating and crying, heartfelt sobs that echoed in the room that she was in. She looked down to see that she was on a berth and it made her think that she was back in that room; with that figure. She almost jumped ten feet into the air when she felt a hand touch her shoulder; she backed off, head held low and the nightmare still fresh in her mind.

"S-S-Sto-op, pl-ple-ase...i-it hu-hurts" she begged.

The owner of the hand pulled her into a huge hug; beginning to rock her slightly and saying words of comfort.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's alright; they're not gonna hurt you now. You're safe" the voice said.

Lily let out a small sigh of relief; more tears streaming down her face as she realised that it was Mikaela. She could feel herself shaking like a leaf in the bitter wind and she had goosebumps all the way up her arms. Suddenly; she pushed Mikaela away and ran over to the little pot that was serving as her...what one might call, a chamber pot, and dry heaved. Mikaela came up behind her and pulled her hair back; so that if anything _did_ come up; it wouldn't get into her hair.

When she was done; Mikaela pulled her back into a hug and began to rock her again; she noticed that Lily hadn't said anything, and was about to ask her if she was alright, when the sound of laboured, but wheezing breathing gave her the answer to her unspoken question; Lily had gone back to sleep. Mikaela sighed and sat there with the blonde haired woman; looking down her body at all the cuts, scrapes and the decepticon insignia that had been burnt into her skin.

"Look at you; you're so thin, and so pale. How could anyone do something like this to someone as beautiful as you?" She muttered.

It was just sick that the Decepticons had made her work for her food and water; like a circus elephant works for peanuts; it just wasn't fair.

_**~TRANSFORMERS~**_

Later that day; Lily was awake and huddled up in the corner of the berth, she'd managed to get herself into such a small ball, that if she were to lay down, she would look like she'd adopted the postion that a dog or a cat would adopt when sleeping. Tears were running down her face and she was looking at her wounds, especially the cuts on her wrists. She looked up, looking for something to reopen the cuts with, but there was nothing that she could reach; a fresh stream of tears flowed down her face; she had to be cursed, why else would something like this happen to her? She heard the hissing of the door and saw two robotic organisms enter the room; quickly, she looked to the berth, not looking them in the eye at all, just like she'd learned to do.

"How are you feeling Lily?" One of the bots asked.

She didn't look up; but she responded immediately to the question.

"I-'m f-fine th-thank you" she replied.

The robotic organism that had just spoke, vented and then shifted a little.

"Lily?" He asked.

She looked up at him; not looking him in the eye, but looking up enough that he could see her face.

"Y-yes sir?" She replied.

The red and yellow bot motioned to the smaller silver bot.

"This is Jazz; he is the one who saved you from that mech and brought you here" he said.

Lily looked up a little more, catching his eye, if not for a second before dropping her gaze back to the cold metal of the berth.

"Th-thank y-ou s-sir" she said.

Her voice was so quiet; that Jazz had to turn up his audio receptors just to hear her. He smiled a little when he did and nodded.

"No' a problem lil' femme" he stated.

He then looked at Ratchet and sent something over their private line; Ratchet nodded.

_**: I agree; there is no way she was like this **_**before _the Decepticons decided to make her their little human pet. It makes me wonder just how long she has been with them. It seems that she has reverted back to when humans were almost like animals and she is the subordinate in a pack:_**he said.

Jazz nodded and then looked back at Lily; watching her as she just sat there, flinching at every little noise.

_: Makes meh wanna beat ten bells o' slag outta 'em even more: _he stated.

Ratchet looked over at him and shook his head before looking back at Lily and then walking out of the room.

"We shall see" he said.

_**~TRANSFORMERS~**_

_**A/N: Alright peeps; here's the second chapter. I'm sorry it took soooo long; I was cursed with that dreaded writers block. But I hope you all enjoy this story and please drop me some more reviews?**_

_**Ratchet'sapprentice**_


	3. Chapter 3: Life support?

Author: Ratchet'sapprentice  
>Category: Transformers<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just my OC and this plot. Celeste belongs to Bleach Freak 15.  
>Genre(s): RomanceAngst  
>Pairing(s): JazzOC, and Ratchet/OC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Lily has escaped from the Decepticons and is terribly hurt and scared. When Jazz finds her and takes her to the base in Diego Garcia, things begin to get ugly. What exactly have the Decepticons done to her to make her scared of her own shadow? And is there any hope for her to find love in a safe place? Rated M for language, violence, mentions of rape, self harm and suicide attempts. Dark.  
>Title: Time doesn't heal all wounds rewrite<br>Warning(s): self harm/suicide attempts.

Chapter 3: Life support?

After a couple of days; Lily was beginning to relax in the presence of the Autobots, of course, it was after Ratchet had continually reassured her that they weren't going to hurt her. She'd also looked into their eyes once and saw that their eyes weren't the same colour as the Decepticons were, the Autobots eyes were a calming, cool blue colour, whereas the Decepticon's eyes were an angry, firey colour. She was feeling a little better now; but not much and the medical Autobot...Ratchet was his name, had said that the small silver Autobot, the one who saved her...Jazz was _his_ name, the other silver Autobot...Lily believed that Sideswipe was his name and the other human woman...Celeste was her name; could take Lily to her apartment to get spare clothing and have a shower.

They were now on the way to her apartment; Lily was sat in the front seat of Jazz's alt form, with Jazz's holoform sat next to her 'driving'. Not many words were being exchanged; or so she thought; what she didn't know, was that the two bots were conversing between a private comm. link, so she couldn't hear them.

_**: What exactly provoked the Decepticons to take a human hostage anyway?:**_ Sideswipe asked.

Jazz vented; looking over at the human woman secretly and then looking back at the road.

_: I dunno Sides; but they ain't done 'er no good. Doc-bot thinks she's way under the normal weight that a human femme should be:_ he replied.

There was a sigh from Sideswipe; if the Decepticons were going to start taking human hostages; then they had no hope of winning this war, or of earning the trust of the leaders of this planet.

_**: I guess we gotta make sure they don't come after her right?:**_ Sideswipe questioned.

Jazz made a little noise through the link; confirming it audiably before doing the same verbally.

_: Yeah; that's why Prime sent us both, and Doc-bot wants us ta make sure she don't try anythin' stupid. So before she goes inta the shower; I gotta take everything sharp outta the bathroom:_ he answered.

Sideswipe vented, before making a noise himself.

_**: I could be doing much better things than babysitting a human femme:**_ he grumbled.

Jazz sent a warning tone through the link.

_: And you gotta do what Prime says...I know ya don' like it Sides, but it 'as ta be done. If we allow this human femme to die, then what do that say 'bout us huh?:_ He asked.

Sideswipe vented again...he knew Jazz was right; but it didn't mean he had to like it. They got to the apartment and both Sideswipe's holoform and Jazz's holoform along with Celeste and Lily went into the tiny apartment. Lily went into the bedroom and began to look through her things; before pulling a suitcase; with great difficulty considering how weak she was at the minute, out from under her bed. Celeste came into the bedroom and smiled at her.

"Why don't you go for a shower; I'll pack some things for you" she said.

Lily thanked her and grabbed some more clothing; before going into the bathroom, just as Jazz came out.

"If ya need us lil' lady; just holler a'right?" He asked.

The blonde haired woman nodded and walked into the bathroom; putting her clothes down; she looked into the mirror and her eyes began to fill up. She looked so horrible; now she knew why the Decepticons had chosen her; because she was weak, she was stupid and she was ugly. She was just a filthy worthless piece of slag human femme, she was worth nothing to nobody. Looking to the door; she locked it and took the mirror down; putting it on the floor, she grabbed a towel and used the metal ball on the sink that held toothbrushes; to smash it. Then she looked in the medicine cabinate and pulled out some pills that were used to put her to sleep at night. She tipped them out and saw that there were about ten left in the bottle; she got herself a cup of water and took all ten pills before turning the shower onto hot and getting in, taking a huge piece of the mirror with her.

"I am a filthy, worthless, piece of slag human femme. I-I'm worth nothing to nobody" she muttered.

As she said this; she pressed the piece of glass against the underside of her wrist; pressing down hard.

"I am a filthy, worthless, piece of slag human femme. I-I'm worth n-nothing to n-no-nobody" she muttered.

As she said it this time; she dragged the piece of glass across one wrist; revelling at the amount of blood that appeared, then she did the same to the other wrist and she lay down in the shower; making sure that the spray was hitting her; the sleeping pills were starting to take effect and as they did their work and the blood seeped from her body; she could feel her heartbeat slowing down, her breathing become shallower and she could feel her-self drifting into unconsciousness.

"I am...a...filthy...worth...less...piece...of...slag...human..." she began.

She was out cold before she finished the sentence; and she finally felt free of all the terrors that were around her.

_**~TRANSFORMERS~**_

Outside the bathroom half an hour later; Celeste was banging on the door trying to get Lily to open up, but she was getting no answer. Jazz came up to the door and began to knock too.

"Lily; open de door fer me lil' femme" he said.

He too got no reply; the water was still running, but there was no other noise. Just then Sideswipe came running into the apartment.

"Jazz; I was monitoring Lily's heartbeat while she was in the shower; about a click ago; I stopped getting readings" he said.

Jazz and Celeste looked at each other; before Jazz took a step back and kicked the door in; going inside; he put his hand under the water.

"It's freezing" he muttered.

He then saw the broken mirror on the floor and looked down at Lily; to see her wrists bleeding and she looked so pale.

"Frag it; Celeste!" He called.

Celeste came into the bathroom and gasped; running over to the towel on the floor and shaking it off, before ripping it in two with her strength and pushing Jazz out of the way.

"I need you to get me another towel Jazz; we need to get her back to the base ASAP" she ordered.

Jazz nodded and went to do as Celeste ordered; the latter began to tie the two strips of towel around Lily's wrists tightly to stop the blood flow and when Jazz came back with the other towel; she put it around Lily and lifted her out of the tub; before she looked on the floor and saw an empty pill pot.

"Jazz pick that up; we're gonna need to bring that with us; Sides, get her suitcase can you?" She asked.

Sideswipe nodded and picked up the suitcase; running back to his alt form and putting it in the front seat with him; before hastilly following Jazz who now held Lily; and Celeste was in himself. They were both racing towards the base; Jazz keeping ahead of Sideswipe to get to the base first.

"Sides; comm Ratchet to let him know what's going on" Celeste said.

The Corvette's holoform nodded and then his eyes got a far away look in them; before he looked back at Celeste and nodded.

"It's done; he's preparing the med-bay as we speak" he said.

Celeste nodded and then sighed.

"Tell Jazz to speed up; or we're going to lose her" she ordered.

Sideswipe did just that and Jazz began to drive faster; they were coming close to the base now; and Ratchet phoned Celeste; who then told Sideswipe to tell Jazz.

_**: Jazz; William Lennonx will be at the front of the base waiting to take Lily out of your alt form so you can transform; once you've transformed take Lily off Lennox and get to the med-bay as fast as you can:**_ he said.

Jazz sent a tone in reply and sped up a little more; his speedometer flickering above the top speed that the car can do. Once he got to the base; Lennox was there; just like Sideswipe said he would be. Lennox took Lily out of Jazz's alt form and Jazz transformed before putting his hand down; allowing Lennox to place the unconscious woman in his hand, before straightening up and running to the med-bay. Ratchet was already there and waiting.

"What happened?" Ratceht asked.

Jazz began to tell him; and then brought a small pill bottle out of his subspace, handing it to Ratchet.

"We think she took all of 'em" he explained.

Ratchet nodded and told Jazz to wait outside; the small silver mech did exactly that and Ratchet began work on the fragile human.

_**~TRANSFORMERS~**_

Another half hour later; Prime was now waiting outside as well; waiting to hear any news about the human femme, Ratchet came bursting out of the med-bay with panic on his features.

"I can't treat her here Optimus; she needs to go to a human hospital where they have the proper facilities to pump her stomach contents and stitch up her wounds. This is the first time I have been able to get a good look at her Optimus; it appears she has also beein sexually active; but...the bruising on her thighs and on her vaginal walls, mean that the activity wasn't consensual; I can see small traces of mech fluid inside her system and on her thighs" he explained.

Optimus nodded and Ratceht went back into the med bay; activating his holoform; picking Lily up; standing on his true form's hand while his true form lowered them to the ground. His true form then transformed and his holoform put Lily in the back on the gurney provided; the holoform then flickered out and Ratchet activated his sirens before speeding out of the med bay when Prime opened the door. Jazz, Sideswipe and Prime all transformed too and followed him.

**_~TRANSFORMERS~_**

When they got to the hospital; the doctors met them as Ratchet had radioed ahead and they helped him take the unconscious woman out of the back of his alt form; his holoform walking with them.

"What've we got?" A doctor asked.

Ratchet; in a professional manner began to speak.

"Lily Bond; twenty six year old woman with slit wrists and a possible OD. She was found by a friend in the bathroom under a cold shower; so there may be traces of slight hypothermia" he explained.

The doctors nodded and then Ratchet let them take her into resus.

"I need a crash team in here!" The doctor shouted.

_**~TRANSFORMERS~**_

_**A/N: No; this isn't the end of the chapter; it'll be continued in the next chapter. With hopefully some promising results for Lily and the other Autobots; especially Jazz. So; I'd like to say thanks to...**_

_**- Noella50881**_  
><em><strong>- Bluejay<strong>_  
><em><strong>- night-and-autumn<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Ashes2Dust18<strong>_  
><em><strong>- ~Blank reviewer~<strong>_  
><em><strong>- kamicclo's rose<strong>_

_**For your wonderful reviews; and I'm glad that you like this one better than the old one. I will delete the old one; as soon as I've done the next chapter.**_

_**Ratchet'sapprentice **_


	4. Chapter 4: Life support? Cont

Author: Ratchet'sapprentice  
>Category: Transformers<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just my OC and this plot. Celeste belongs to Bleach Freak 15.  
>Genre(s): RomanceAngst  
>Pairing(s): JazzOC, and Ratchet/OC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Lily has escaped from the Decepticons and is terribly hurt and scared. When Jazz finds her and takes her to the base in Diego Garcia, things begin to get ugly. What exactly have the Decepticons done to her to make her scared of her own shadow? And is there any hope for her to find love in a safe place? Rated M for language, violence, mentions of rape, self harm and suicide attempts. Dark.  
>Title: Time doesn't heal all wounds rewrite<br>Warning(s): self harm/suicide attempts.

Chapter 4: Life Support? Cont.

Once the crash team arrived; the doctor grabbed the paddles and the nurses stripped Lily of her clothing before putting the pads on; one above her right breast and one just below her left breast. The doctor then came over with the paddles and one of the nurses stood at the defibrillator ready to charge it up when the doctor said to. The other nurses continued to do CPR on the blonde haired woman; but then the doctor put the paddles on the pads and his thumbs went to the buttons.

"Charging 200" he said.

The defibrillator made a charging noise as it charged up and then the nurse at it nodded before the doctor looked back down to Lily.

"Clear" he said clearly.

The nurses doing the CPR stopped and backed away as the doctor delivered the charge to Lily's body; which raised up off of the gurney as the charge was delivered. Once the charge had died down; the nurses came back and continued to do the CPR.

"Pulse?" The doctor asked.

The nurse using the air bag to pump air into Lily's lungs put two fingers just under Lily's jawbone and felt for the pulse; before shaking her head. The doctor cursed and put the paddles back on the pads on Lily's body.

"Charging 250" he ordered.

The defibrillator once again made that charging noise and the nurse at it nodded again before the doctor once again looked down at Lily's body.

"Clear" He said.

The nurses stopped doing the CPR and the doctor shocked Lily's body again; yet again making her body lift up from the gurney with the charge. Once the charge yet again died down; the nurses came back.

"Pulse?" The doctor asked again.

The nurse manning the air tube; once again put two fingers just below Lily's jawline; and this time; she felt a pulse.

"Faint but there" she replied.

The doctor nodded and wiped his brow.

"Can I get a line in please? This woman is painfully anorexic; and we need to get her stomach pumped ASAP" he said.

The nurses nodded and began to do what they were told. The doctor sighed and then went outside to Ratchet who was still waiting.

"Are you a friend of hers?" He asked.

Ratchet nodded and the doctor smiled; holding out his hand to the holoform.

"I'm Dr. Johnson; do you know of anything that could've caused all the injuries on Lily's body?" He asked.

Ratchet paled a little at this; did he tell him the truth or not. Well; considering everyone knew about them; it couldn't hurt to tell him...but in private.

"Could I have a word; in private?" He asked back.

Dr. Johnson nodded and took Ratchet to a consultation room; closing the door behind him. Ratchet vented and looked at the man.

"I am sure you are aware of the giant robotic organisms that destroyed Mission City two years ago yes?" He asked.

Dr. Johnson nodded again and then furrowed his brow.

"I am aware; but what does that have to do wit-h...oh. Are you saying that it was one of those robotic organisms who inflicted these wounds on Lily's body?" He questioned.

Ratchet nodded.

"Well; not one; more like a whole faction actually. She was taken hostage by the faction known as the Decepticons; and their leader inter-had sexual intercourse with her without her consent and gave her all of those wounds. He also drove her to give herself the wounds that are on her wrists and to take half a bottle of strong sleeping tablets" he answered.

Dr. Johnson put his hand to his head and shook his head.

"That brings a whole new light into things; how do you know that it was these _Decepticons_ and not the others?" He asked.

Ratchet's holoform fizzled out and reappeared as his true form; only human sized.

"Because I am part of the other faction; the Autobots. We do not harm humans and would not inter-have sexual intercourse with any human male or female without their consent" he replied.

Dr. Johnson felt like he was about to pass out; he was talking to one of the robots that destroyed Mission City...and it was just overwhelming.

"Alright; so...is there anything I should know about your...uhmm...bodily fluids; that could harm her in any way?" He inquired.

Ratchet though for a minute and then gave a slight nod before changing back to his human holoform.

"Depending on the amount of times the Decepticons inter-had intercourse with her; there may be some Energon; our life blood, in her system. This could cause rashes to the skin and may cause some internal bleeding. However; if there is enough in her blood stream and that infected blood has reached her heart already; then it may just kill her; or change her into one of us. I cannot be sure which" he replied.

Dr. Johnson nodded again and then sighed; this was going to be hard work.

"Okay; so we have a possible transformation on our hands here. You said about rashes?" He asked.

Ratchet nodded and then Dr. Johnson motioned him to come into the room where Lily was.

"Are these the rashes you were talking about?" He questioned.

The medibot looked at the rashes and shook his head.

"No; these are just a reaction to the medication she took" he answered.

Dr. Johnson nodded and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright then; we'll take care of her from now on; is there any way we can contact you?" He asked.

Ratchet nodded and then wrote down his extension number before shaking Dr. Johnson's hand and walking out.

_**~TRANSFORMERS~**_

_**A/N: Alright peeps; here's the next chapter for you. Will Lily live or will she die? You'll have to find out over the next few chapters won't you hehe. But that's only if I get a few more reviews. **_

_**I'd like to say thanks too:**_

_**_**- Noella50881**_  
><em><strong>- Bluejay<strong>_  
><em><strong>- night-and-autumn<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Ashes2Dust18<strong>_  
><em><strong>- ~Blank reviewer~<strong>_  
><em><strong>- kamicclo's rose<strong>_  
>- ida-criss-wild<strong>_

_**For your wonderful reviews. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**_

_**Ratchet'sapprentice**_


	5. Chapter 5: Awake?

Author: Ratchet'sapprentice  
>Category: Transformers<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just my OC and this plot. Celeste belongs to Bleach Freak 15.  
>Genre(s): RomanceAngst  
>Pairing(s): JazzOC, and Ratchet/OC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Lily has escaped from the Decepticons and is terribly hurt and scared. When Jazz finds her and takes her to the base in Diego Garcia, things begin to get ugly. What exactly have the Decepticons done to her to make her scared of her own shadow? And is there any hope for her to find love in a safe place? Rated M for language, violence, mentions of rape, self harm and suicide attempts. Dark.  
>Title: Time doesn't heal all wounds rewrite<br>Warning(s): self harm/suicide attempts.

Chapter 5: Awake?

A few weeks later; Lily was still in the hospital, but she was now stable and was responding well to treatment. So far, there were no rashes from the energon poisoning and the wounds on her wrists were healing quite well. Doctor Johnson had been checking her statistics and heartbeat over the time that she'd been unconscious and had found that when he talked to her, her heartbeat would elevate and her respiration levels would rise too. This was a good sign and meant that there was no lasting damage from the ingestion of all of those sleeping tablets.

Ratchet had been coming in every other day to see Lily and helping Doctor Johnson with any worries that he may have about the young woman's progress, he'd also just been visiting her like a friend would and talking to her; he'd also noticed that when he talked to her, her heartbeat and respiration levels would rise and fall meaning that she was actually hearing everything that was being said. Doctor Johnson and a male nurse entered the private room that the government had payed for and gave Ratchet a small smile as he monitored her heartbeat and respiration levels again.

"How is she doing?" Ratchet asked.

He knew how everything was going, but the male nurse that had entered the room with the doctor didn't know about who and what Ratchet really was. It was quite funny, the first time that a nurse had entered the room with the doctor and Ratchet had asked how Lily was doing, the doctor was confused as to why Ratchet was asking when the nurse had left and Ratchet had explained why he was doing that. Now, every time the doctor came in with a nurse; Ratchet would ask how Lily was doing and the doctor would answer him making it seem like Ratchet was just another regular human.

"She's doing well; there are no signs of any poisoning or anything; but if I might have a word with you outside?" Doctor Johnson asked.

Ratchet nodded and got up, leaving the male nurse to sort out the tubes and everything. He followed the doctor outside of the room, but was taken into a consultation room for privacy.

"I forgot to ask you; your...fluids, do they have any reproductive properties?" Doctor Johnson asked.

At this question, Ratchet was stumped. They hadn't tested their fluids on any humans, mainly due to their respect for the human mind and the aspect of free will, but it was also because a human's body was so fragile and so ill-adapted, that trying to concieve a cybertronain sparkling with one would most definatly kill. Plus with the fact that, due to this problem of the energon in the transfluid, none of the mechs had interfaced with the humans with their true self holoforms, it was always their human holoforms, because they produced little to no energon in the transfluid.

"I am not sure, is Lily beginning to show some form of foetal development?" Ratchet asked back.

Doctor Johnson had done a scan a few days earlier and because he had the results with him now, he held them out to Ratchet.

"See for yourself" he replied.

Ratchet took the envelope off of him and his holoform shimmered and changed to his true holoform. He then carefully took the pictures out and using the light from the window; he was able to see the results more clearly. There was most definately _something_ in Lily's womb.

"Have you checked this?" He asked.

Doctor Johnson shook his head.

"No; I thought it best that you look at it; seeing as you are the expert in this field" he answered.

Ratchet nodded and then looked at the other picture; which showed the same blob, just smaller.

"When were these scans taken?" He asked.

Doctor Johnson looked at the time and date at the bottom of the envelope, which told him the dates of the two scans.

"The first one was taken when she first came in here and the second was taken a few days ago" he replied.

Ratchet nodded and then looked at both of the scan results again. Before putting them on the light box and pointing to the first one.

"See this blob in Lily's uterus?" He asked.

Doctor Johnson looked at it and nodded.

"Yeah" he replied.

Ratchet then put the other one up and compared them again.

"This later scan shows that the big blob in Lily's uterus has shrunk somewhat. I do not know what this blob is, but I have a feeling" he said.

The doctor looked at Ratchet and then turned around towards the pictures.

_**~TRANSFORMERS~**_

A few hours later, Ratchet had left Lily in the hospital, saying that he would be back tomorrow to check on her progress, as he left though, a police officer walked in and stopped at the front desk.

"Can I help you officer?" The nurse asked.

The officer didn't smile he didn't even look human to be honest.

"I am here to see Lily Bond" he replied.

Doctor Johnson came to the front and heard this, walking over to the officer.

"I'm afraid she can't be questioned yet officer, she has not yet come out of her coma" he said.

The officer looked at him, still not wearing a smile, and no traces of emotion in his eyes or on his face at all.

"Very well, contact me when she awakes, this is very important" he said.

He then walked out, getting to his car and then...disappearing. The car started up and drove out of the hospital parking lot.

_:Lord Megatron,_ _I have located_ _Miss Bond, she is in Diego General:_ he said.

There was some static, before his master replied.

_**:Excellent; the** **next** **chance you** **get Barricade,**_ _**dispose of** **that filthy** **fleshbag:**_ he growled.

Barricade's engine roared in agreement.

_:As you wish my lord"_ he said.

He then drove around the corner and parked there, making sure to keep in touch with the Police radio frequency so that he would instantly know when Lily was awake.

_**~TRANSFORMERS~**_

_**A/N: Alright, sorry it took so long to update, and I know that you're all awaiting this wonderful chapter, and here it is. God, are the Decepticons ever going to leave poor Lily alone? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. I'd like to say thanks to...**_

_**~ Noella50881**_  
><em><strong>~ Bluejay<strong>_  
><em><strong>~ night-and-autumn<strong>_  
><em><strong>~ Ashes2Dust18<strong>_  
><em><strong>~ -Blank reviewer- (I do wish you'd give yourself a name, it'll make it easier to thank ya)<strong>_  
><em><strong>~ kamicclo's rose<strong>_  
><em><strong>~ ida-criss-wild<strong>_  
><em><strong>~ angel587<strong>_

_**For your wonderful and supportive reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. PS, I think I got all the medical terminology right, if not, then please feel free to tell me about it.**_

_**Ratchet'sapprentice**_


End file.
